This invention relates to a method and a device for controlling a transmission group of a vehicle.
As is known, a transmission group of a vehicle comprises a gearbox, a clutch intended for releasably coupling the gearbox with the vehicle engine, a first actuating group coupled with the clutch so as to command opening and closing type actuation of the clutch and a second and a third actuating group coupled with the gearbox for commanding respectively selection and engagement/disengagement of the gears.
The transmission group also co-operates with a control device outputting command signals to the actuating groups for the activation of the clutch and the selection and engagement/disengagement of the gears.
At the moment, the known control devices generate command signals for the actuating group accomplishing engagement/disengagement of the gears having width time patterns determined in the design stage of the control devices in relation to the type of gearbox assembled on board the vehicle.
These time patterns are in some cases unsuitable for optimum management of the various operating and running conditions of the vehicle as they are determined without taking into account factors having a considerable impact on the performance, comfort and running safety of the vehicle such as, for example, the driving style (normal or sporty) of the driver, or the gear shift to be effected.
The known control devices are, moreover, incapable of intervening in good time under gearbox operating conditions that may prove to be particularly dangerous such as, for example, failures or jamming that do not permit engagement of the required gear.